


Koniec banicji

by Syriusz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dawno dawno temu, Gen, epilog
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz
Summary: Pełny tytuł: Koniec banicji nadszedł tak prędko. Kruk zapomniał zapłakać.Dłuższy niż najpierw zamierzano, dwuczęściowy epilog opowiadania "Było to dawno temu"(http://archiveofourown.org/works/5163704 )





	Koniec banicji

Wiosna w pełni rozkwitła na terenie ogromnego królestwa, które należało już całkowicie do rodu Winchesterów. Przez jego ogrom nie mógł rządzić nim jeden brat, więc część, kiedyś należąca do króla Johna, miała teraz za króla Deana. Chłodniejsza i bardziej ustawiona na polityczne, zimne wojny część Naomi przypadła młodszemu z braci.   
Granice zostały zniwelowane do pojedynczych słupów informujących, że przed paroma laty to właśnie tutaj kończyło się kategoryczne panowanie Naomi, a zaczynało Winchesterów. Oczywiście po ich ślubie oba państwa miały swoje sojusze, ale nie zawsze radzono sobie z kłótniami małżeńskimi i nie każdy spór został rozwiązany pokojowo…

Przypomnieniem gorszych chwil, miała być fontanna w jednej z małych wiosek na krańcach dawnych ziem Naomi. Fontanna była otoczona kwiatami – lwie paszcze, które pomimo swojej natury odradzały się co roku, zaraz obok nich soczyste, bordowe piwonie, które teraz – z początkiem wiosny, chwaliły się coraz większymi i czerwieńszymi pąkami wielkości dziecięcej piąstki, dookoła zielona trawa oraz kilka białych hiacyntów, które w równych odstępach okalały mały placyk zrobiony specjalnie, by postawić tam fontannę.

To tam, dwadzieścia lat temu, został pochowany Gabriel, posądzony o paranie się czarną magią.   
Tam też, kilka dni później, jego młodszy brat, Castiel, w towarzystwie ogromnego łosia objuczonego już tobołkami, klęczał,  posypując ziemię nasionami, drobinami kryształów, oraz wypowiadając znane tylko jemu zaklęcia.   
Wszyscy wtedy spali, nikt więc nie wyszedł się pożegnać. Nikt nie zauważył jego zniknięcia dopóki Lilly – mająca pewność, że Castiel, załamany, przesiaduje w domu – nie odkryła zamkniętych drzwi oraz zabitych okien, Z każdym kolejnym dniem dom zaczynał zarastać bluszczem, a kot braci przeniósł się na stałe do Lilly.

Królestwo żyło własnym życiem, na chwilę obecną będąc w stanie pokoju i nie próbując z nikim swoich sił w wojnach. Stary już Bobby, stał u boku Deana, wierząc, że jeśli chodzi o politykę i racjonalne wyjścia Sam poradzi sobie w pojedynkę. Później, w ostatnich latach swojego życia przeniósł się poza dwór, do rodziny. Stanowili ją głównie przyjaciele oraz jedna kobieta, z którą zawsze chciał spędzić swoje najlepsze lata, ale służba rodzinie królewskiej nie pozwalała mu na spełnienie takich marzeń. Odszedł wraz z dziesiątą rocznicą panowania Winchesterów, a cały dwór i oba pałace na miesiąc zmieniły swoje proporce na żałobną czerń.

W trakcie ich panowania królestwo miało swój renesans. Powróciła reguła wolnego wyznania, choć główną religią nadal było chrześcijaństwo. Nie karano jednak za czary, a wszystkim innowiercom, których świątynie czy pomniki wcześniej zburzono, wydano ze skarbca godziwe odszkodowanie oraz pozwolenie na budowę dawnych miejsc kultu. Oczywiście wszystko to miało swoje granice i daleko idący spis reguł w jakich miejscach oraz jakiej wielkości może powstawać taka budowla, ale nikt nie narzekał. Cztery razy w roku, oprócz Festiwalu urządzano o wiele skromniejsze, skupiające się na szlachcie spotkania królów. Pałac, wybudowany wiele lat temu, ale odrestaurowany przez nadwornych artystów Sama, pełnił swoją funkcję idealnie.   
\- Nie mogłem się doczekać. Nie mów, że znowu zapuszczasz włosy – Dean zaśmiał się serdecznie, podnosząc się z tronu i przytulając brata. Tego dnia oprócz wielkiej fiesty dworzan, miały się odbyć narady na temat Festiwalu Wiosny oraz kilku innych, mniej ważnych spraw królestwa. Gdy spotkanie trwało w najlepsze, a wino i miód pitny, szumiały już wszystkim w głowach, Sam znalazł swojego brata przytulonego do ściany i wyglądającego za okno w ciemność nocy.   
\- Coś się stało? Wyglądasz jakby Bobby przypomniał ci, że nikt nie chce z tobą walczyć na drewniane miecze… - zaśmiał się Sam, ale widząc w oczach brata smutek, spoważniał.   
\- To już dwadzieścia lat, Sammy…   
Nie musiał pytać o jakie zdarzenie mu chodziło.  
Dwadzieścia lat od śmierci Gabriela, od wyratowania Sama z choroby i od zesłania Castiela na banicję.   
I Sam świetnie wiedział na co liczył Dean. Że Castiel wróci, pojawi się nagle, niewinny jak wcześniej, pełen życia i magii, zwróci się do braci z radosnym „wróciłem!”. Ale teraz to było o wiele bardziej skomplikowane. Byli królami, minęło dwadzieścia lat i obaj mieli już przypisane wybranki, które w odpowiednim momencie miały stać się ich żonami. Sam miał w planach ślub z Eileen – jedną z uczonych wysokiej rangi. Dean zaprzyjaźnił się, a później oświadczył się, jednej z dworzanek o imieniu Lisa.  
Poza tym w ciągu dwudziestu lat ani razu do okien zamku nie dobijał się ptak z wiadomością od Castiela.  

\- Zostaw to, Dean. Znalazł sobie pewnie dobre, nowe miejsce, gdzieś w innym królestwie. Słyszałem, że Rafael zrobił ostatnio naprawdę mocne zebranie oraz przemówienie, namawiające magów by zwrócili się do niego, jeśli obawiają się wyparcia czy prześladowań na tle ich umiejętności oraz wiedzy.   
\- Ale teraz, gdy minęło tyle lat, mógłby wrócić.

Nawet nie wiedział, jak prorocze były jego słowa.

Tydzień później, Lilly wyszła przed dom. Słyszała rżenie koni w pobliskich stajniach oraz ujadanie psów wokół domów innych mieszkańców wsi. Kot, który po wyprowadzce Castiela, został u niej, niestety skończył swoje dziewięć żyć kilka lat temu. Oparła się o drzwi, zakładając ręce na piersi i czekając. Kilka osób wyszło uspokoić psy i zobaczyć co się stało, że nagle wszystkie zerwały się zaalarmowane. Dzieci, biegające beztrosko wokół fontanny, która stała się niejako miejscem spotkań powiększającej się każdego roku wsi, zostały przywołane przez matki.   
Za Lilly wyszedł jej syn. Chłopak, rozrośnięty w ramionach z długimi, zachodzącymi za uszy, rudawymi włosami, rozglądał się zdziwiony, nie będąc pewnym co się dzieje. Źle się czuł, zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie, więc zgodnie z przykazaniem kobiety, wrócił do środka.  
W jednym momencie wszystko ustało. Psy zamilkły, kuląc się i cofając tak, aż mogły schować się w budach lub za nogami właścicieli. Gdzieś od strony lasu zerwał się kruk, kracząc głośno i przeraźliwie. Zniżył swój lot, przelatując nad fontanną i lecąc dalej zgodnie z prowadzącą na wschód drogą. Lilly zdusiła w sobie chęć ruszenia za nim.   
Później wspominano, że właśnie stamtąd przyszedł. Ze wschodu. Na ramieniu niosąc kruka, a w dłoni trzymając uprząż niskiego, krępego konia o długim, splątanym włosiu. Jego głowę osłaniał kaptur tak duży, że nie widziało się jego twarzy. Jeden z psów zaszczekał cicho, ale zaraz ucichł, kwiląc jedynie cicho i wracając do budy. Lilly zauważyła jak kilku mężczyzn powoli wychodzi zza domów w pogotowiu mając sierpy czy widły. Rzadko kiedy ich wioskę odwiedzał ktoś obcy. Jeszcze rzadziej ten „ktoś” wywoływał takie wrażenie.   
Nieznajomy zostawił konia po środku drogi, by samemu, bez strachu i nadal nie podnosząc głowy, podejść do fontanny. Lilly już wiedziała. Czuła to podskórnie.   
Żadnym zdziwieniem dla niej było to, że w momencie, gdy nowoprzybyły uklęknął pomiędzy pąkami, wszystkie kwiaty rozwinęły płatki, wybiły w górę feerią barw oraz słodkiego, mamiącego zapachu. A nieznajomy nadal klęczał.  
Coraz więcej ludzi wychodziło z domów. Dzieci wyglądały zza spódnic matek, trzymały się kurczowo ich dłoni czy przytulały równie wystraszonego psa. W końcu ciszę przerwał niski warkot jednego z mężczyzn, który dziarskim krokiem ruszył w stronę gościa, nie próbując nawet ukryć trzymanego w dłoni sierpa.   
Wystarczyły trzy kroki, a nad mężczyzną zawisnął brązowy sokół, machając ogromnymi skrzydłami i groźnie wystawiając pazury, by nie pozwolić mu się zbliżyć. Poderwał się rwetes, po całej wsi przeszły zduszone okrzyki lub pomruki zdziwienia.   
\- Castielu! Przestań! – To Lilly ruszyła do przodu. Żaden ptak nie wyleciał z gęstwiny lasu, kruk nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku – jedynie przekrzywił ciekawsko główkę i machnął skrzydłami.

Nieznajomy podniósł się z klęczek i wyciągnął rękę, na której oprócz wielu blizn i warstw bandaży, został nałożony kawał twardej skóry z klamrami. Po chwili usiadł na niej sokół, dziobem zahaczając o ciemny kaptur i zsuwając mu go z głowy.   
Tym razem to Lilly wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk zdumienia. Ten mężczyzna nie przypominał chłopca, którego żegnała. Błękitne oczy, które pamiętała, były teraz granatowe jak morska toń. Na dodatek po prawej stronie twarzy od łuku brwiowego aż do kości policzkowej, oko przecinała biała, zagojona już, ale nadal szpetna, blizna. Castiel zmężniał: miał bardziej kwadratową szczękę, na której zagościł krótki zarost, nos, kilkukrotnie złamany, nie był już idealnego kształtu. Widząc jej szok, uśmiechnął się lekko - krzywo, niezgrabnie. Jakby zapomniał jak to się robi. Spojrzał po ludziach dookoła placu. Tak wielu osób już nie pamiętał. Było mnóstwo młodych, kiedyś dzieciaków, które mijał, gdy zrywał rano zioła. Teraz próbowali bronić ich wioski, nie mając pojęcia kogo mają przed sobą.

\- Matko? Co się stało, czemu… - z domu wyszedł młody chłopak, zatrzymując się w pół kroku i wpatrując w Castiela. Stali tak przez chwilę, bez ruchu. Castiel zmrużył lekko oczy, a kruk wzleciał, by po chwili okrążyć młodzieńca i przysiąść na jego ramieniu. W tej samej chwili ptak zakrakał głośno i poderwał się do góry, lądując dopiero na kominie zakrytym bluszczem.   
W tym czasie z domów wychodziło coraz więcej mieszkańców – tym razem tych starszych, ciekawskich zaalarmowaną młodzieżą. I dopiero teraz zaczęto go rozpoznawać. Opuszczano siekiery, widły oraz sierpy. Ustępowano mu z drogi, kilku młodych zostało zganionych przez swoich rodziców za podnoszenie wrzasku i chęć bójki z czarownikiem.   
Na dodatek bratem „tego, który leży pod fontanną”. Castiel z sokołem na ręce ruszył do oplecionego bluszczem domu. Lilly, trzymając kurczowo dłoń syna obserwowała jak niski konik podąża w ślad za panem prychając cicho i zarzucając długą grzywą.

\- Castielu… - minęło dobre pół godziny zanim odważyła się ruszyć do dawnego domu braci. Zastała tam czarownika, już bez płaszcza, pochylonego nad zarośniętym ogrodem. Przykro mu było pielić i wyrywać chwasty z miejsca, w które Gabriel włożył tyle serca. Kobieta, w której włosach pojawiły się już pierwsze pasma siwizny, spojrzała na drzwi domu. Stały tam dwa kryształy, a bluszcz powoli sam cofał się, ułatwiając dostęp i odsłaniając zabite deskami okna.   
Po wyrwaniu ostatniego chwastu, Cas wyprostował się, poprawiając lnianą, rozpiętą koszulę. Na torsie także miał zasklepione blizny.   
\- Ile twój syn ma lat, Lilly? – Spytał się, ruszając do torby i wyciągając z niej kilka woreczków oraz szpadel.   
\- Dziewiętnaście, nie rozumiem do czego…  
\- To syn Gabriela, prawda? – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, a ta po chwili nie mogła już tego znieść. Opuściła głowę, zaraz cicho potakując. – Wiesz, że ma w sobie magię, prawda?   
\- Nie… nie, nie ma. Jestem tego pewna, nawet sprawdzałam… tak jakby… na różne sposoby. Ale nie może być, przecież ja jej nie mam, to jak on…  
\- Ma w sobie magię, nie podważaj moich słów – przerwał jej twardo. – Więc albo do końca życia będzie cierpiał na powtarzające się nudności, bóle głowy i koszmary, albo wyślesz go na nauki.   
\- Niby do kogo miałabym się zwrócić o takie coś? W królestwie mimo zmiany zasad, czarodzieje nie chcą się ujawniać.  
\- Jak to do kogo? Do mnie – znowu się uśmiechnął, tym razem trochę ostrzej i bardziej sarkastycznie. –  Syn Gabriela powinien mieć zbliżony do niego zasięg umiejętności, więc nic, tylko nauczyć go z nich korzystać.    
\- Nie mogłabym… po tylu latach? Przeraziłby się. Pewnie zniszczyłoby mu… - zamilkła, rozumiejąc jak to brzmi.   
Castiel nie zareagował, przyglądając się woreczkom, które przed chwilą wyciągnął. Po chwili wahania rzucił je na ziemię, wracając do drzwi. Spróchniałe deski z pozabijanych okien powyrywał bez użycia magii. Głośne trzaski rozchodziły się co raz, aż do ich dwójki nie dołączył nikt inny jak syn Lilly.   
\- Usłyszałem to i…   
\- I co? – Castiel majstrował coś przy zardzewiałym zamku w drzwiach. – Przestraszyłeś się, że skrzywdzę Lilly? Nie martw się, nie mam takich rzeczy w nawyku.   
-Seth… to jest Castiel. Czarownik. Młodszy brat Gabriela. Kiedyś…   
\- Kiedyś wyjechałem. – Dopowiedział Cas, barkiem napierając na drzwi. Po kilku próbach puściły, wpuszczając go do zakurzonego domku. – A teraz wróciłem.   
\- Po co? – To Seth zadał pytanie, ruszając za nim do zatęchłej sieni.   
\- Załatwić sprawunki. Odświeżyć trochę dom i… - Policzył szafki, po czym sięgnął po szóstą. – Wziąć karty. Nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć równie dobrych, co te Gabriela. Lilly czy zgadzasz się na naszą umowę?   
Kobieta jedynie spojrzała na niego, później na syna i pokiwała głową.   
\- Świetnie. Teraz Seth – odwrócił się do niego i spojrzał mu w oczy. Nie miał ich po Gabrielu: praca w gospodarstwie sprawiła też, że był znacznie bardziej rozrośnięty niż jego ojciec. – Zwracasz się do mnie Castielu. Nie chcę słyszeć zdrobnienia mojego imienia. Teraz podejrzewam, że musisz porozmawiać ze swoją matką. Możesz to jednak robić sprzątając ten dom i zajmując się ogrodem. Nasiona masz w woreczkach na trawie.   
\- Jest wiosna. Nie jest czas na… Au! – To Castiel przyłożył mu w ucho.   
\- Nie kwestionuj moich słów. Niedowiarkom zawsze będzie trudniej w życiu, więc na twoim miejscu zacząłbym sprzątać, a nie gadać. - W chwili ciszy Castiel pobieżnie przejrzał karty w jego dłoni i mruknął coś do siebie. – Będę sprawiedliwy i przeddzień mojego powrotu wyślę ci kruka.   
\- Wyjeżdżasz? Gdzie? – Seth zmarszczył brwi.   
Lilly przyglądała się jak Castiel powoli tasuje karty, wydając się myśleć nad celem swojej podróży. W pewnej chwili wyciągnął jedną kartę i odwrócił ją do siebie, by przyjrzeć się ilustracji. Jego rysy na chwilę złagodniały, gdy znowu odwracał kartę.   
\- Muszę kogoś odwiedzić – wyminął go i wyszedł z domu. Znalazł swojego konia przy fontannie, z której bezwstydnie wypijał wodę. Zagwizdał na niego a ten, parskając, podszedł do niego. Cas pogłaskał go delikatnie po chrapach.   
\- Wiem, Frey, wiem. Jesteś zmęczony… ale to nie jest aż tak daleko. Damy radę – uśmiechnął się do niego.   
\- Castielu… Jesteś pewny, że wiesz co robisz? – To Lilly, zmartwiona widoczną zmianą w zachowaniu i charakterze Castiela, spoglądała na niego spod długich rzęs.   
\- Po tylu latach mogłem wrócić i zobaczyć się z bratem. Oczywiście, że muszę się też zobaczyć z kimś innym. – Do zobaczenia. I proszę, przypilnuj syna, żeby nie zniszczył mi domu. – Wskoczył na konia, a gdzieś nad ich głowami przeleciał sokół. Czas w drogę.

 

Dean siedział na tronie, rozmawiając ze swoim przyjacielem: Bennym. Szkolił rekrutów do wojska, organizował królewskie polowania oraz sam w sobie był jednym z najbliższych królowi przyjaciół. W połowie zdania, gdy Winchester wyjaśniał różnice pomiędzy ich treningami, do sali weszła służka z winem. Nie ruszyła jednak od razu do nich, tylko skrępowana stanęła w drzwiach.

\- Wasza wysokość? G-Gość do waszej wysokości.  
\- Gość? Nie pamiętam, bym miał dzisiaj kogoś przyjąć. Coś mówi? Jest z pobliskiej wsi?  
\- On… on mówi, że został umówiony dwadzieścia lat temu, panie.


End file.
